


At New York for a Surprise

by Mako_Neexu



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle in New York event, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms References, Gen, M/M, Mesopotamia's Strongest Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Neexu/pseuds/Mako_Neexu
Summary: Fic inspired from Enkidu’s outfit craft essence: "Fly off" (also Siduri as the shop assistant back in 2019 because I love her and I miss her) and Gilgamesh’s outfit from the craft essence for BINY 2018.For some reason, their friend had hosted an event in New York. A battle to see who the strongest Servant is no less. Enkidu smiles at the thought. They glance for a moment at their cellphone, seeing a few texts from Siduri if they have arrived yet and will be secretly sending them private transportation should they request it. They quickly send a polite decline to the offer.After all, they're here to surprise and challenge their friend.
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	At New York for a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> my first fate fic omg please dont be mad at me for mistakes ill try to keep them in character ;A;  
> i dub this fic as "ive wanted to combine all their outfits in one fic" excuse because why tf not. idfk how to describe outfits please bear with me ill try my best to describe them TwT
> 
> CONTAINS FATE STRANGE FAKE SPOILERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the titles of the chapter are the drops from the event

The deafening sounds from the recently landed airplane had slowly receded. Passengers slowly went to get their things, pulling the bags from the overhead lockers. Among the crowd that continued to exit the plane, was a green-haired being. Every now and then, children and people would glance their way with curious and awed looks. They were wearing a simple suit but had the elements of a dress, one side of their hair pinned with a golden clip that resembled the head of a spear. They had a gentle aura, something close to the tranquil morning when one spends time in the woods, surrounded by lush greenery and life. Their scent is that of fresh soil from the Earth. Calming, soothing anyone who spares them a glance. 

They were simply beautiful. 

Enkidu patiently waits for the others to move out of the vehicle before taking their small sling bag and thanking the flight attendant for their services. When Enkidu exits, the morning sky had just begun, hitting them with a cool breeze and the rays of sunlight had managed to warm them from the artificial air throughout the whole trip. The air wasn't as clean as the ones they had grown used to in the wilderness but it was refreshing nonetheless.

They head to the main building of the airport to retrieve their luggage. On the way, the being spots several familiar faces. Presumably, the same reasons as them for the event held at New York's Madison Square Garden. They see the spartan warrior - Leonidas of Sparta - dressed in a simple red button-up shirt and pants. Jaguar Man, surprisingly dressed in a suit rather than her tiger costume, whoops and hollers towards the baggage carousel, causing a few people to startle at her sudden appearance. A Japanese man with dark hair tied into a ponytail lazily walks but his presence is that of a Servant no doubt. The katana that was expertly wrapped and secured around his waist proves it. He probably dematerialized his weapon in order to take the flight, Enkidu hums. There were a few more presences they were familiar with but they chose to pay them no mind. The being patiently waits for their stuff to appear at the baggage carousel, having taken a seat at the steel chairs on the side. 

When they spot a familiar luggage, Enkidu picks it up with ease setting it on the smooth floor before they grasped the handle and started to make way to the exit.

"Enkidu! Enkiduuuuuuuuuu!" A voice calls out. Female.

"S-Senpai calm down, w-we're in public! Mister Kotomine will get mad at us for delivering ruined ingredients."

"Mashu, please, _please_ don't mention that guy's name. He's the reason why I keep having Mapo Tofu nightmares every week."

"Oh. So that explains why you're scared of Mapo Tofu craft essences. Makes sense."

"I swear the rate up is a lie. Damn Mages Association giving Chaldea false information..."

"B-But you have lots of 'five-star' Servants now???"

Two pairs of footsteps approach them. Each with a bag in hand.

The aforementioned turns and smiles brightly at the person who called out their name. "Gudako." Behind the red-haired woman was Mash Kyrielight, adorned in a floral purple dress with short sleeves and a matching suitcase to hold. "Enkidu, it's so nice to see you here! Are you here for the tournament too?" Their starry-eyed Master excitedly inquires. Enkidu chuckles, "I'm here to visit Gil and if it comes down to it, I might challenge him at some point."

Gudako beams at them, "Well, good luck then Enkidu! It's a shame that I can't pick sides because I'm a Master. CasGil has me collecting burgers, hotdogs, and fries for him; dunno why though. Mashu here volunteered to win the Grand Prize along with King Arth-er, Arturia," She gestures to her fidgety companion behind Gudako. The female king was probably with her knights, a king needs an entourage after all. The Master only laughs, "She trained so hard at the Training Grounds the past few weeks so she could face off the other Servants on an equal footing."

Mash retreats further behind her senpai's back, having turned into mush of red from embarrassment, "S-senpaaiii..." The girl nearly whines while clutching at her Master's Chaldean Arctic Mystic Code.

Enkidu gives a hum of agreement, "I have no doubt that she would win. She is, after all, Master's favorite Servant." They gave a cheeky wink at the tomato Demi-Servant. Gudako shushed them, it was kinda true but they didn't need to say it aloud! She doesn't want jealous Servants and fighting to deal with right now. The last incident with Kiyohime and Tamamo got her in serious trouble with Da Vinci-chan, "Enkiduuuu, don't say it so loud. The others might hear and I thought we talked about this before!" The woman playfully whines. Enkidu's phone suddenly rings, "Oh my gosh, you go on ahead and take that call. We should be heading to the priest's restaurant anyway. Let's go, Mashu!" With that, the red-haired Master leads her partner towards the exit.

Enkidu brisk-walks to a secluded corner to answer the call. The caller ID makes them smile: _Red Angel_

"Hello?" They ask, already knowing the voice that will greet them with warmth.

" _So you're finally at New York! Well, what do you think of the city? I know you haven't really seen anything yet but from the plane's view is what I mean. Hehehe..._ " Ereshkigal excitedly speaks. Her background noise was filled with the chatter of people. A mall or an event she's currently attending. Probably. Nevertheless, she must be enjoying herself. They were happy for that thought.

The being lets out a small laugh. The goddess of the underworld's joy was contagious. She should be like this more often. Bubbly, excited, and lively. "I've only seen the Statue of Liberty so far and it's quite the sight."

" _We should hang-out tomorrow! I could tour you around plus the tournament doesn't start until a week later. So let's go have some fun!_ "

They eagerly nod, as though she was in front of them, "Sure, that would be lovely Ereshkigal." Gil would probably be still busy, with preparing the event and all. Oh wait. He had his Caster self to manage that. Meh. He's probably indulging in some of New York's wines and finery. They would spend time with him later. Gilgamesh would be hoarding all their time to himself once he finds out his friend is in the same city as him after all. As much as they want to spend time with both versions of their friend, they knew that either of the Gils would run in to them sooner or later.

" _Alright! it's a plan. My sister would be hanging out with Emiya-kun and Parvati for the rest of the event so there's an unlikely chance that we would run-in to them. So, ten o'clock at Central Park?_ " The being hears the goddess of the underworld murmur to a cashier about her purchases. So she's in a mall or store alright. A little too early for this hour though?

It was nice of her to pick a park as their rendezvous point. Enkidu smiles, "Ten o'clock at Central Park."

" _Bye, take care Enkidu. Oh and please tell Gilgamesh, uh, both of them if that's possible, that the four of us need to talk. Anyway, see ya!_ " She giggled.

Gods, she was so precious.

"I'll be sure to remind them. Take care then Ere-chan." From the other side of the phone call, they hear the goddess squeak in shock before ending the call with a cut-off stutter from her. Enkidu chuuckles before they check their text messages; mostly from Siduri, Ereshkigal, Karna, and the child version of their friend.

Most of the unread messages were from Siduri asking them if they have arrived at the city, what both the Gils were doing and about to do, and will be sending private transportation without Gilgamesh knowing. They type a polite decline to the offer and asks how her day is going so far, they also remind her to take short breaks, oh and make their Caster friend sleep. Knowing the trusted secretary of their friend, her replies will take longer than usual since she was overseeing the budget and making last-minute preparations for the event.

Ereshkigal complains about the brattiness of her sister during their stay in New York, there were hints of fondness here and there but will deny it with all her might if the being points it out in front of her. As much as they loathe the goddess of love and war, they could tolerate her for the sake of Ereshkigal as well as Ishtar's vessel. (They wouldn't give up on pranking her or throwing stuff at her though. Ishtar is Ishtar, no matter the vessel. Now where did Gil put the tablet with "useless goddess" carved in it...)

Their demigod Indian friend wished them good luck both in the trip and the event and that they should enjoy themselves while in the city. A quick thank you was texted. Kid-gil demands a souvenir for leaving him with Alice, Abigail and many other Child Servants, and whining why he can't come and accompany them to New York. It's not that Enkidu didn't want their younger friend to come, it was just that this New York was like another minor singularity. It was probably like that because the Grand Prize was a Holy Grail and that the only thing that is altered in New York's time here is that the event hosted by their friend.

Child Servants were banned because this was a competition between adults and teenagers. The being sighs for the nth time, knowing full well that arguments with any kind of Gilgamesh will either leave them giving what he wants, or making the man become a "tsundere" (a term that their Master taught them) ten times more than usual. They reassure their young friend on the promise of giving him an object that represents New York. Or just butter cake.

Yep. Definitely butter cake from Siduri.

Enkidu pockets the device and heads outside of the establishment. The sun has barely risen and that was a good thing. Since they are still unfamiliar with their surroundings, the crowds of people bustling about would hinder them from recognizing streets and buildings. Enkidu decides to explore for a bit, luggage in hand before hailing a taxi. Since it was only six in the morning, most people would still be asleep. It was different in New York city. It was a lively place, much like Uruk but with neon and fluorescent lights all over the city as well as towering buildings that seemed to reach for the sky. No matter what time of the day, there seemed to be people on the streets who are up for entertainment, heading to work or going back to their homes from shifts, or others who were touring the city much like them.

So that must be why this is considered as a "City that Never Sleeps".

It was a far cry experience from the one they got used to in Chaldea as well as Uruk. Well, it was similar to the city they and Gilgamesh protected but a new experience no doubt. With technology being one of the great factors of difference. Enkidu still couldn't get a hang of handling a cellphone after all. Everything here was nearly grey and edged, cold and hard like this era was more of machine than flesh and sweat from hard work. Everyone seems more guarded and distant too. Enkidu shivers from those gazes who had not seen natural beauty in nearly all of their lives. This is why they preferred the simplicity of Uruk because it was what made it beautiful. The people who devoted their lives to the King and followed him without a doubt. As well as the nature that once dominated the planet when Man was yet a child of a civilization. 

Enkidu soon goes to a busy street and gestures for a taxi. The yellow vehicle stops in front of them so that they could get in. The green haired being instructs the driver to the hotel they're staying at, giving them a nod as a response. The man doesn't try to converse with them, probably sensing his passenger's jet lag and fatigue from traveling. Leaning against the window to see the sights New York has to offer, Enkidu takes everything in.

Somewhere in Manhattan, a woman was currently working on an _Uruk_ -exclusive laptop, the casing wrapped in black with gold linings on the sides of the monitor, designed and ordered specifically by a certain King as a token of appreciation (or he could have just ordered a normal one instead of spending so much on a single device to "boost her morale" and "give as much praise to the King as she saw fit"). Nevertheless, despite the... extravagance of the outer appearance, its performance was really well. Complete with paid memberships from the best software services that could last for five years as well as a bank account should she need something urgent. She won't ever get used to it though. So she stuck with using the device for work purposes only. Grabbing the matching tablet beside her (another product from a certain King's demands), she checks her to-do list and continues with her work. 

After some time, she ties her brown hair properly and lets two side-bangs get loose. The woman readjusts her face veil, her little green watch and earrings. Her green sleeveless turtleneck and white pants smoothed over. She stretches and swears she heard her back crack. Her feet from the flat shoes she wore felt numb. The woman inwardly regrets at not buying the cushioned version of the footwear. But damn... she should move around more often. The last time she's seen the clock was a few hours ago... somewhere around three in the morning. Grabbing her empty cup of coffee, she goes to a nearby pot to refill it before going back to her workplace. The woman downs the drink in one gulp, instantly energizing her whole body from the throes of sleepiness.

Siduri closes her computer with an exhausted sigh. It was another day of preparing for the event, making sure their sponsors' inquiries are answered, watching over the budget spent, as well as catering to the demands of King Gilgamesh. Especially his Archer self. Siduri wasn't complaining about the amount of work she has on her plate; overwork was practically normal for her. Having to keep up with two Gilgameshes... not so much. The Caster King was a bit more... obsessed with work and he tended to sleep almost everywhere. Whether in the main building's lobby, in the middle of a hallway, the toilet, or at a coffee shop, the man almost instantly slept anywhere if he wasn't with a companion or the activity he was doing was extremely boring. Right now though, he was at his own office, probably spread all over the couch catching up on lost sleep since Siduri "insisted" (read: threatened) that he take an eight-hour nap or she will do Archer's commands about the... "golden ram" taking over the AUO Lottery as it's host. 

("Siduri, I am the CEO of this company. I will not tolerate this slight against me!" "...My King, you have a farming schedule tomorrow at 5 AM until 12 AM of the day after tomorrow with Fujimaru Ritsuka. Your Archer self has also placed "Dumuzid-san" as a lottery host, knowing full well that participants will endlessly come to the ram for the activity. If you have no plan to sle-" "Fine, fine! Cancel the farming that is scheduled tomorrow... Tell that mongrel of a Master that I intend that she repay me for forcing me to acknowledge her requests for me to slumber. Assign the Caster of Midrash to the lottery too." "Yes, Sir.") 

Speaking of host, she was also tasked to be a shop keeper for the items for the King's treasury during the event. It was a good deal though. She would have plenty of breaks and no paperwork during the whole event. She could even enjoy and spend time with Enkidu or Ushiwakamaru-san. That is, unless, the King allows her to. 

Siduri finds her eyes drifting to her cellphone nearby and her thoughts drift to the green-haired clay being. When Siduri found out that Enkidu texted her that they were coming over to the city for Gilgamesh and her, her heart soared with happiness. To say that she was excited was an understatement, she had missed them so much after all. 

For two weeks, they opted to chat through messaging because calling would ruin Enkidu's surprise to Gilgamesh by showing up at New York unannounced. Judging by the time today, they should be arriving by now. The brunette picks up her phone and checks the time: 6:20 AM. Before opening the messaging app.

YESTERDAY, 11:23 AM

**You:**

**Don't forget to pack everything you need.**

**Have a safe trip Enkidu!**

_Enkidu:_

_We are currently at the plane now~_

[An image of an Enkidu with a peace sign and their mochi-mochi mascots of  Caster and Archer Gilgamesh placed at the window in a gesture of excitement  to see the skies soon was taken]

Siduri shook her head fondly at their antics. The sun was already up and about, golden light streaming through her small office's windows, penetrating the thin curtains that hung around it. Enkidu was probably already here, her mind says. She should text them for a moment before continuing her task.

TODAY, 6:24 AM

**You:**

**Good morning Enkidu, have you arrived at the city? And how was the trip? It must be quite exhausting having to sit for hours.**

**Today, the Caster King and I will be reviewing the latest trends of the city and hopefully acquire enough budget for new items should he decide to add to the event's shop. I'm not sure about what will the Archer King do for today though. I believe he mentioned about going to pick up a suit...**

**Anyway, do you need transportation? The company owns a few chauffeurs for private uses. I could set you up with the one that the King uses the least.**

The woman puts her phone inside her bag along with the tablet and slung it on her right arm. She exits and locks the door to her office before proceeding to the elevator to debrief about the status of the "Battle in New York" event to the Archer King. The location of the fanciest hotel in the city isn't far from the company's building, but the long distance was enough for her to take a taxi. 

It takes about twenty five to thirty minutes to get to the building. If she were to include the traffic that often appears around seven to eight in the morning, it would take almost an hour. So, Siduri opts to leave at 6:30 or less. Time is money after all. Of course, Gilgamesh owns the most luxurious suite of the structure. The receptionist knew her because she was the one who inquired for the intimidating Archer King in a leopard print suit to take a temporary lodging here instead of bothering Caster with complaints about boredom. 

Siduri arrives just in time for aforementioned receptionist to take her seat as her shift has begun. The brown-haired secretary of the King nods and smiles at her, returning it with her own; their version of a greeting. She heads straight to the elevator and presses the upward arrow button and waits. No sooner than later, a man dressed in nearly all black accompanied with a dark blue scarf and thick white fluffy hair stands beside her to wait for the elevator to open too. Ah, Mister Merlin! Though, she notices a small animal perched atop his head like it naturally belonged there, and it was hard to see the difference since both the owner and the animal had identical hair and fur colors. Why does the animal look smug though? And Merlin looks... dejected like he had given up on something...

"Good Morning, Siduri-san." He says with a sheepish smile while he rubbed the back of his neck. The little creature shifts to look at her.

"Fou..." Siduri hears it squeak out. "Now, now, Cath Palug. Behave yourself." The man says with his eyes looking up at the animal. Before she knew it, she felt soft paws and a light weight land on her head. 

"Wa- Fou, do not disturb her. Come back here, you beast!" But the little squirrel-like creature climbs down to her shoulders then arms. Almost automatically, Siduri she brings her left arm closer so that Fou could nuzzle into her.

Merlin exhaustedly sighs, "Oh well, what the Cath Palug wants, what the Cath Palug gets. I guess..." He runs a hand down his hair and looks at her. "Since he has chosen you to watch over him for today, would you mind if..." It takes her a few second to sense his trailing words. Siduri smiles up at him and cradles Fou closer. "I don't mind at all."

The Flower Mage clapped, suddenly looking happier than earlier, "Great! Oh and worry about the little beast being lost. He always finds himself right back at Fujimaru-chan's side."

Siduri nods as a response and asks, "Do you live in this hotel too Mister Merlin?"

The man laughed softly and shakes his head, "Heavens no. I was here to send a message to the King but since you're on the way, could you do it for me?"

Merlin could have just sent this message via cellphone though...? Nevertheless, her mind doesn't think too much about it. "That would be no problem!"

The mage began to take out a piece of paper inside his pocket and handed it over to her, "For the King's eyes only." He also winks at her in the end, the act barely making her not roll her eyes. The elevator opens with a soft chime, signaling them to part ways. They let the people pass through first before she entered the cab. "It was nice to talk to you again Siduri-san. I'll be attending the event to cheer on Arturia and Arthur attempting to eat the currency of King Gilgamesh's event. Bye-bye for now! If Fou misbehaves, you can throw him out the window. It's very effective!" The animal hisses at him, and was preparing to lunge at Merlin before Siduri gestures at the elevator operator to quickly close the doors.

Fou growled before calming down in Siduri's arms. The elevator ride didn't take long for her to get to the Presidential Suite, and before she knew it, she was already there. Walking with familiarity towards the entrance of where Gilgamesh has temporarily taken residence on, she kno-

"Siduri, I know full well you are about to knock. Get inside here quickly! I have to pay that mongrel tailor a visit as soon as possible." Gilgamesh's muffled voice reaches her. The secretary turns the knob and enters the suite. Surprisingly, Gilgamesh did not bother to decorate the room with Uruk-style curtains or fabrics. The woman hurries to the living room, where the Golden King was already dressed to go outside, one leg on top of the other and looking out into the view that is reserved for kings and nobles such as himself. Fou shifts and lands on one of the sofa, the one beside Gilgamesh, to rest comfortably.

Gilgamesh was dressed formally, with his hair standing up as usual. But he wore a blazer with no shirt underneath, just his signature necklace and earrings that is always on his neck. Siduri has half a mind to point his outfit out but refrains herself since she would suffer for her actions if she dare even mention it.

 _Underdressed_ , her mind corrects...

"Ou-sama," Siduri greets with a small bow and sets her bag on the side before taking out her device.

"To let another creature bask in the presence of a King? Very well, I will permit it since this one is a pet of Chaldea's Final Master. I will ask however, how you found it and ended up taking up the responsibility as caretaker."

He looks a bit... impatient. She carries on without his word to lessen his rebuke on her for being slow.

"I met Fou-san and Mister Merlin on the way here by the elevator. The little one had jumped into my arms and before I knew it the mage had asked me to take care of him." Siduri explained and gestured to the snoring squirrel-like creature on top of the sofa.

Gilgamesh nodded in understanding and motioned for her to debrief him of the event's status.

"I will list the things that have been done. I will begin." She opens her tablet to scroll over the list of things that were already done. Her eyes skimmed the words, cutting everything down into a summary, "Preparations for the event have been double-checked. The Madison Square Garden's decorations and additional ornaments are being handled by Miss Kishinami. All participants have been registered as soon as they have arrived. The Uruk New York Branch Shop is well-stocked and managed by Miss Makeda. We made sure that children and adults are the target customers for the products that have been ordered. Dumuzid-san on the other hand, had been relegated to mascot duty as ordered by your Caster self. Majority of the food and drinks are provided by the Chaldea Kitchen Truck. The assets and expenses are already taken care of. The tickets are also as good as sold out. The last thing that we need is for things to go south. And I was told to pass on a message," She closes the device and sets it beside her bag. The king watches her closely with a curious but guarded look. 

Siduri passing private messages to him from his advisors or from other noble families weren't rare during his time. But who would have the audacity to use a cowardly method like that in this day and age? Surely it must be someone who knew him. That someone must be a mongrel. A mongrel whose tail lies between his two legs no matter the situation.

The piece of paper that was stored inside her pocket was taken out. Siduri walked towards him a little closer and held out two hands that contained the paper between them.

"From whom is this?" A brow is raised. Gilgamesh continued to stare at the object with caution.

"Mister Merlin told me to give it to you."

Gilgamesh laughs, starting out as chuckles until it was full blown laughter; it was the usual mocking one, "Tell that cowardly Mage of Flowers to directly come to the King if he is in need of my assistance! for I do not need this dastardly act thrust upon my being. Otherwise, I will not tolerate this behavior and sentence him to do countless labor for me!" Siduri only nods and says, "Shall I throw this away then?" She was a bit worried that the message might have contained something urgent. Whether or not it was deemed worthy to be heard upon, the decision solely lies on the king. Gilgamesh looked at her like she was one of the apsu that recommended an absurd herb for him to heal with. What...

"Nay, do not throw it away. Instead, read it to me." One second he insults Merlin and now he was willing to hear him out, this is the typical everyday AUO for everyone she supposes. 

Siduri began to speak the words etched on the paper.

_Good Morning, your Majesty!_

_It is an honor to have you read this brief message, but I will cut to the chase._

_You also must know full well of the Holy Grail's tendencies to... bring along unpleasant Servants from the past._

_"It" will be summoned as a Berserker that is more of a specter than machine._

_It's aim is the Holy Grail of the event and enact vengeance upon the one who slayed it's head._

_I have tried talking to Fujimaru Ritsuka about it, only to mention the day after I said the topic she could not remember about myself talking to her the day before._

_Ereshkigal knows about the situation. It would seem that Ancient Mesopotamian Servants can only deal with the beast and remember what is happening._

_She has a plan by now I believe. It is only a matter of whether you will hear her out or not_

_My memories of knowing about this unseen rift in the singularity will be terminated once I have exited the hotel you reside in._

_Thank you for heeding my words, King of Heroes._

Gilgamesh had gone silent. Siduri can't see what his facial expression is showing since he only showed his eyes with half of his face under his hand. She waits for seconds, minutes, and what felt like hours in the deafening silence. Finally, she hears something from the king, but it was too soft for her to hear.

To think that the goofy and troublemaker that is Merlin, a Grand Caster with unspeakable feats could speak of such danger ahead of time and warn them about it...

It must be a really, really grave situation. 

Then, there was a small sound. It was a snicker at first before it progressed into a loud laughter that rang in the room. The secretary stayed stock still and silent.

When the last of his chuckles had died down, a cruel smirk forms upon his lips, "It would seem there would be a temporary end to my boredom after all. Well then," He goes to stand up and walk closer to his floor-to-ceiling windows that displayed nearly the entirety of the city. "Let the foul beast come at the King of Heroes! Let it run amok the city, and bring upon ruination on this realm's peace, for I, King Gilgamesh of Uruk, shall slay the dastardly beast once more. When the deed is done, a celebration must be put henceforth! Siduri, inform my Caster self of the situation. Tell him that he is in charge of mitigating casualties should the beast damage anything that we own."

"Yes, your Majesty." 

It must be his charisma. Siduri thinks. For her heart feels renewed hope and devotion to serve her king once more.

She should inform Enkidu about this too.

The King murmurs, almost low enough for her to barely hear, "It is almost a shame that my friend should miss this opportunity too."

She paused in packing up her things to leave and turned to look at him, with his back facing her. Fou climbs to her shoulders to perch himself on it.

Gilgamesh turns around with that arrogant smile of his and a hand stretched out, "But, it is nothing to lament about! As King, it is also my duty to protect what is mine. Now go, my attendant, to set things in motion." Siduri bows and bids the king goodbye. She closes the entrance of his suite behind her before feeling a paw press to her cheek. "Fou..."

"What is it Fou-san?" She walks towards the lift. "Fou, Fou!"The little creature made gestures of describing someone with long hair, and pointing at her top, as well as pointing back at Gilgamesh's room. The woman holds a questioning look, "Long hair...? My green turtle neck shirt...? King Gilgame-oh! Do you mean Enkidu?" At that, the Cath Palug nods eagerly, "Fou!"

She takes that as a yes. "I plan to inform them about the situation too, don't worry." The secretary arrives in front of the doors of the elevator and pushes the downward arrow button. Her mind wanders to the message she had read. It must be Humbaba. No. It was _definitely_ Humbaba, the monster who guards the Cedar Forest. Humbaba the Terrible. The one whose head got paraded around by the King to serve as an unattainable accomplishment that ordinary men cannot achieve. Humbaba was the creature that was the most well-known fiend in the King's story. For some reason, a machine version of the beast felt... bone-chilling. Yes, she feared the beast's appearance alone according to the description of the elders. A lion for a face. A vulture's claws for legs with horns of a bull and a snake's head for a tail.

Though the message had said " _machine_ ", it also mentioned the word: " _ **specter**_ ".

No devices or advancements that contained modern technology existed during their period. So why would it be a "machine"? Could it be perhaps that the Holy Grail is the one that perceived and decided what appearance the historical figures were put into? Was that it? No, it still didn't make sense. Siduri makes a mental note to ask for the Caster King's input regarding the chances of beasts being summoned in different classes. Mister Merlin's message had said "Berserker" no doubt, but Humbaba had a consciousness. One she didn't know until Enkidu had told her the story of the beast begging for Gilgamesh to spare their life, even offering to become the King's servant. 

Wait. Humbaba must have been summoned at some point in the past or at another time, otherwise no one would have known what class Humbaba belonged to. Or that he was summoned to begin with. That was why Gilgamesh had that look in his eyes that said his guaranteed win.

_This must be another attempt at fighting the beast. One that he had won numerous times._

The problem now is... what did Mister Merlin mean when he said that it was _more of a specter_ than a Berserker...

The lift was before her with a chime and began to open its doors for her. Later, she would gather information as best as she could to help the King and his friend defeat the beast once again.

Siduri knows she needs to stay away from fights when it involves Gilgamesh and Enkidu, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something wrong. Call it a premonition but she knows its something bad. Very bad.

For now, Siduri must go back to the Caster version of the two kings to start their business venture. And maybe later... bake butter cake for the reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg i cant write gil properly because i dont speak gilganese and its kinda hard to...i wonder how my favorite fate fanfic authors write him...  
> im not sure if i wrote gil(archer) here correctly... was he too chill?? or kinda lacking in assholery???
> 
> "golden ram":or Dumuzid aka gil's brother in the Epic of Gilgamesh. Bro disrespected Ishtar then got banished to the underworld because he failed to mourn for her when she was sent there lmao. he was also the god of food and vegetation. he was also one of Ishtar's past lovers. though im not sure if he loved her or hated her lol. when i saw the ram at the shop, my mind just said "ah, an ishtar-repellant. nice one gil."
> 
> "Miss Makeda" - aka caster of Midrash or queen of sheba, I used Makeda because its more of a name than a title for me lol

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much ZetoKaisen-san for the shenanigan ideas you shared with me lmao (ill be adding the scenes at the end :>)  
> not beta read so forgive me on some mistakes. ill fix those later aaa ;A;  
> posted this fic super late just when the mecha eli-chan event is in the middle of the event. but who caresss its a ficc  
> comments and kudos are gratefully appreciated ^^


End file.
